


First words

by Azure_moon_tears



Series: Kisaku week 2020 [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: KiSaku Week, Kisaku Week 2020, M/M, They have a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_moon_tears/pseuds/Azure_moon_tears
Summary: Kidou wonders why his child doesn't talk
Relationships: Kidou Yuuto/Sakuma Jirou
Series: Kisaku week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010529
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	First words

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little short
> 
> Another one for the Kisaku week <3

“Say dada! Come on! I know you can” Kidou was laying on his stomach, watching his almost 1 year old baby boy chew on a mini rubber tire he got as a gift from uncle-Endou. Little Rokuro looked over at his father, struggling to teach him things, “Ba!” he put down the little tire, switching all his attention on Kidou.

“You shouldn’t push him too hard, he’s still a baby after all” Sakuma sat down with them, wearing his favourite apron he got from Haruna as a gift that said ‘Best dad’ with a bunch of his iconic red penguins sewed on it.

He just came from the kitchen, meaning that dinner is ready. His husband was still very embarrassed that he couldn’t cook, everything that he made just came out as an entire disaster.

“Yeah but he’s at that age where he should start babbling! So why isn’t he doing it?” Kidou said out of frustration, making Rokuro giggle. The tactician didn’t have bad intensions, wanting his son to excel in things. Just like every parent he wanted his baby boy to be successful or he was being his perfectionist self, one of those two. 

The baby crawled over to his other father that was smiling lovingly at them both to present him his favourite plushie. “Da!”, he smiled moving the arms of the small grey penguin up and down, making cute little quack sounds. 

“Is that so?” Sakuma smiled even more, being killed on the inside by Rokuro’s cuteness. He held the babies arms and raised them enough for him to kiss the little penguin on his soft head. 

“You’re so good with kids you know…” Kidou admired his husband playing with their child as he held a doll Acala was playing with before. The baby might be a little spoiled with all the gifts he receives from various people, maybe even more spoiled than Kidou was, and that says a lot.

“Maybe, but when he’s older he’ll surely like you more” The taller man signed softly, cupping the baby’s small cheeks in his hands. He looked a little sad, but washed that away with his iconic soft smile. 

It sure surprised the brunette “What makes you say that?”. He changed his position so he was sitting cross-legged. 

“I made some bad choices when I was young, maybe he’ll think that I’m not a good example…” Sakuma always says these things and every time he did it broke his husband’s heart a little more. Shin Teikoku was a dark time…it truly traumatized the man, he obviously did not want their precious son to go through the same thing.

“Jirou, I’m sure he’ll admire you just as much as he does now. He’s lucky that he has such an angel as a father, you’re strong, kind, ca-“ Before the brunette could finish his sentence he was cut off by a pleasant surprise. 

“Pa…Papa!!” Kidou was interrupted by Rokuro pointing and giggling, “Papa!” He pointed at Sakuma and then at the red penguin plush that had quite a likeness to his papa. 

Both parents gasped of surprise and joy, Sakuma almost tearing up. “Kuro you did it!!” Kidou grabbed his son and stood up, playfully swinging him around in his arms. “Yes yes! I am papa!” Sakuma hugged them both, smiling. 

“I told you he loves you” Kidou kissed his husband’s cheek, still holding the child. Rokuro didn’t knew what was going on but seeing his fathers happy made him very happy too.


End file.
